


Late Night Reflections

by VHCrowfeather



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, minor spoilers ep91
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VHCrowfeather/pseuds/VHCrowfeather
Summary: Jester her some thoughts after her conversation with Caleb
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	Late Night Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work, and I do not know how good it is.  
> constructive criticism is apricated.

Jester threw herself on her bed, and buried her head in her pillows, trying to conceal her burning cheeks from Beau. She wasn’t sure she would be able to explain the situation to her friend, and while Beau was no Caduceus, the monk would most likely be able to see through anything she tried to do to do in an effort to dodge her questions.  
Caleb had, just like always, managed to say exactly the what she needed, and then he had pulled out that spell that he had apparently figured out just for her. And those amber hamsters had just been too cute!

And on top of all that, the Traveller had popped in just to voice his support for what Caleb had said, and she honestly wasn’t sure if he would had showed up if it hadn’t been for Caleb which just added to the whirlwind of conflicting emotions inside her right now.

She wondered if Caleb had felt how fast her heart as beating while she hugged him, and if he realised just how much his kindness and attention meant to her.

As sleep slowly overtook her mind, her mind drifted over to the faint smell of soot, amber and paper, that might just be her favourite combination.


End file.
